


Mitzvah

by the_foxgirl



Category: Leverage
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M, Judaism, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_foxgirl/pseuds/the_foxgirl
Summary: Parker's morning sickness has finally abated and her husbands spoil her sweetly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts).



> Takes place after the end of the series.

“I mean, sure, most rabbis would not be down with this whole two men and one woman thing, but I really don’t think a caring G*d would condemn a committed, loving, consensual relationship between adults. I’ve never seen such an odd trio more suited to each other. I am honored to perform your marriage ceremony.” -- Rabbi Rebekkah Holtzmann, to Alec Hardison, Eliot Spencer, and Parker when they met with her to plan their wedding.

***

_6 months after the wedding (and entirely too interesting Honeymoon Job)_

Parker splashed water on her face and dried it, feeling deeply grateful that the morning sickness had subsided a couple of weeks into her second trimester.

“‘Morning’ sickness. Whoever called it that clearly wasn’t pregnant,” she grumbled. After spending the last three and a half months playing Maternity Roulette with everything she ate, she’d finally gotten to eat an entire amazing meal without it making a reappearance. Sitting in the kitchen with Alec massaging her feet, she had watched Eliot, in his element, chop, stir, saute, sear, and season what ended up seeming like the finest love letter of a supper she had tasted in her life.

She padded to the bedroom, and paused at the door to smile. Alec, with his arm around their husband, was playing him a video clip on his phone from the hit musical HAMILTON, Eliot leaning into him and smiling. As the video ended, Alec kissed Eliot on the temple, and Eliot caught sight of their wife, grinning at the kiss and at her.

Alec turned to look too, smiled, kissed Eliot lightly on the lips, and beckoned Parker to the big comfortable bed. “Hey, baby, how are you feeling?”

They made space between them for her, and tucked the quilt Alec’s grandmother had made them for Hanukkah around her and them. Eliot nuzzled her shoulder as Alec gently petted her growing belly.

Parker sighed happily. “This kid is gonna be the luckiest kid in the world to have you for their dads. And we’ll celebrate SO MANY HOLIDAYS. Christmas. Hannukah. Easter. Purim. Passover. Halloween. Valentine’s Day. Independence Day.” Her eyes shone and she beamed.

Eliot laughed. “You know not all of those are religious holidays, right, love?”

Parker rolled her eyes. “You are so missing the point.”

Eliot and Alec met eyes for a moment, Eliot nodding slightly. Alec bit his lip.

“You know, Parker, it’s a mitzvah for spouses to...enjoy each other.” 

“What’s a mitzvah?”

Alec gently turned her face towards him and kissed her slowly, lingering and luscious. “It’s a commandment.”

Parker raised an eyebrow, breathing a bit faster. “You’re not usually very religious.”

Eliot, nibbling her ear, mutters “None of us are…”

Alec, slowly sliding his hand down her belly and further, murmurs, “But I think we can always make an exception for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Kass, I hope you like this!


End file.
